Many individuals who require the help of a cane when walking do not have the ability to recover a cane when it is accidentally dropped or misplaced. They may be lacking in agility or vision or both. To assist those individuals, it would useful to provide a means for recovering the drop of a cane that would not interfere with the use of the cane and that would not be displaced by the motions involved in walking with a cane. In addition, after arriving at a chosen destination, many cane users will need to store their cane in a location where it will remain until needed. The storage may be temporary, such as while writing a check or performing some other temporary function, and in many cases, there is no readily available place to temporarily store the cane while performing a simple function.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,730, a belt mounted retractable leash is attached to the cane to enable the user of the cane to retrieve the cane if accidentally misplaced or dropped. This device utilizes a spring-loaded pulley that draws the cane towards a user""s belt when the cane is released. This type of device leaves the hands unencumbered but tends to constantly pull the cane towards a user""s waist.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,385, a cane retrieval device includes a flexible linking member that retractably joins a cane to a wrist mounted attachment strap. A constant tension spring control positioning assembly allows placement of a tethered cane in a user""s selected location remote from the user""s hand while drawing the cane into a readily grasped orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 781,629 shows an umbrellas, glove, or handkerchief holder which can be attached with a clip to a belt or to a person""s jacket pocket for holding an umbrella, glove or handkerchief to a person""s clothing.
These prior patents show the use of cane or umbrella holders which can be attached to a person""s clothing or to the person""s body. The prior cane holders use a retractable reel for holding the cane. There is a need for a simple cane holder which can support the cane to a person""s clothing while the cane user is performing temporary functions, such as writing a check or the like, and which, at the same time, will allow the individual user to recover a cane when it is accidentally dropped or misplaced. It is accordingly an aim of the present invention to provide a walking cane holder which is useful in recovering a dropped or misplaced cane that will not interfere with the use of the cane and, at the same time, provide temporary storage for the cane attached to a user""s clothing so as to free the hands of the cane user while performing these functions.
A walking cane holder apparatus allows a walking cane to be removably attached to a person""s clothing when not being used and also prevents the cane from falling to the ground when dropped by a user. The walking cane has a walking cane holding attachment having an elongated support member having first and second straps connected together. The first strap has a clothing fastener attached thereto and the second strap has a piece of hook and loop material attached thereto. A piece of hook and loop material is attached to the walking cane for releasably attaching the walking cane to the holding attachment second strap a piece of hook and loop material and has one end of an elongated, flexible, resilient cord attached thereto. The resilient cord has a piece of hook and loop material attached to the other end thereof. The elongated support member can be removably attached to a person""s clothing and the elongated flexible resilient cord hook and loop member can be removably attached to the second strap piece of hook and loop material to allow the walking cane to be held by the cord if the cane is dropped. The cane can also be supported to a person when not in use by the hook and loop member attached to the walking cane being removably attached to the second member piece of hook and loop material.